wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Jiu Yin Zhen Jing
Jiu Yin Zhen Jing (Traditional Chinese: 九陰真經; Simplified Chinese: 九阴真经; pinyin: jiǔ yīn zhēn jīng; lit. 9 Yin True Classic) is an article that is the prize sought by many martial artists in the Condor Trilogy. Creation Jiu Yin Zhen Jing was compiled by Huang Shang, a high-ranking official that served Emperor Huizong of the Song Dynasty, who reigned between the era of Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils and The Legend of the Condor Heroes. According to the history that Zhou Botong told Guo Jing in LOCH while they were in the cave on Peach Blossom Island, the emperor had asked Huang Shang, a man who was equally gifted in both the martial and literary arts, to compile a book from thousands of loose scrolls and ancient scriptures containing information on everything from inner power, healing techniques, martial art classics and also Taoist philosophy. This compendium became the first volume of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Afterwards, the Emperor ordered Huang Shang to lead an army to eradicate a group of anti-government rebels who practiced a foreign religion originated from Persia that worship the Goddess of Fire. This group, known as the Ming Cult, was headquartered at a mountain fortress called Guangming Ding. The Song army proved inadequate to take the fortress, but Huang Shang fought the Ming Cult's most powerful fighters one-on-one and managed to defeat and kill nearly all of them until exhaustion finally forced him to retreat. The Ming Cult, seeking revenge for the havoc that Huang Shang had unleashed upon them, sent their most powerful surviving martial artists to murder Huang Shang's family. An enraged Huang Shang vowed to eradicate the Ming Cult. For the next 40 years, Huang Shang dedicated himself to finding ways capable of defeating as well as learning all of the Ming Cult's kungfu. Additionally, because many of the Ming Cult members were affiliated with such established fighter groups as Shaolin, Kunlun, Gongdong, Gai Bang, the Duan Royal Family of Dali, etc. Huang Shang had to develop techniques capable of neutralizing the kungfu of these traditional sects as well. Finally, Huang Shang succeeded in accomplishing this monumental task. Unfortunately, over the years, his enemies had all died of other causes. Confronted with this reality, all Huang Shang could do was make a second compilation based on his 40 years of study, which became the second volume of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Reemergence The two volumes of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing were not heard from again for many years, until Nine Yin reappeared in Wulin. Many warriors died trying to claim the scripture. With things getting more and more chaotic, Central Divinity decided to end all disputes by holding the first ever Huashan Tournament. The Five Greats, Central Divinity Wang Chongyang, Eastern Heretic Huang Yaoshi, Western Venom Ouyang Feng, Southern Emperor Duan Zhixing, and Northern Beggar Hong Qigong all agreed that the winner of the tournament would gain sole possession of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing and be named the greatest martial artist of their generation. After a fierce, seven-day duel of theoretical and practical martial arts, Wang Chongyang won and became the undisputed owner of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. After Wang Chongyang's victory at the first Huashan tournament, he met a Buddhist monk at Songshan. He had a drinking contest with this monk and lost. The bet was if Wang lost, the monk would be allowed to read the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. In the hands of Wang Chongyang Wang Chongyang had won the Huashan Tournament with no intentions of being known as the greatest of their generation or to learn the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. He had entered to prevent the wulin world to be thrown into turmoil and have innocent lives wasted on Jiu Yin anymore. He did not want to study the martial arts in the manual, protected it and prohibited all Quanzhen disciples to learn it. One day, out of curiosity he finally flipped through the manual and read it. After about ten days he absorbed the contents of the scripture and became proficient in the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. He laughed heartily and knew how to counter the Scriptures of Jade Maiden by Lin Chaoying, however the final stage of the Jade Maiden Scriptures was unbeatable. He went back into the tomb and carved a few techniques of the Nine Yin on the walls of the ancient tomb, which could counter the Scriptures of Jade Maiden. Before passing away, Wang Chongyang left the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing in the care of his younger sect brother, Zhou Botong, telling him not to let it fall into the wrong hands. Wang Chongyang also stipulated that no member of the Quanzhen would be permitted to learn any of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. After Wong Chongyang's passing, Western Poison Ouyang Feng attempted to steal the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing, but was thwarted by Wang Chongyang, who had faked his death to ambush and destroy Ouyang Feng's Toad Stance and his kungfu for a few years. Wong Chongyang died shortly afterward. Huang Yaoshi and Zhou Botong After Wang Chongyang's death, Zhou Botong traveled to Peach Blossom Island to warn Eastern Heretic Huang Yaoshi to not try to steal the manual. Huang Yaoshi's wife, who had the gift of photographic memory, memorized the entire text of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing upon one viewing, then tricked Zhou Botong into thinking that the manual was a worthless fraud. In a fit of anger, Zhou Botong destroyed one of the two volumes of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Huang Yaoshi's wife copied the entire text for her husband from memory. This text was promptly stolen by Chen Xuanfeng and Mei Chaofeng, two of Huang Yaoshi's students, who were in love and, forbidden from marrying by their master, who planned to elope. Mei Chaofeng and Chen Xuanfeng fled from Peach Blossom Island with the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Huang Yaoshi's wife then attempted to produce a second copy of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing for her husband, but the strain of the task was too much for the pregnant woman, who died after giving birth to their daughter, Huang Rong. Henceforth, Huang Yaoshi vowed never to learn the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing, and to destroy anyone who dared to learn from the book. Meanwhile, Zhou Botong had learned that he had been fooled by Huang Yaoshi. For the next decade and a half, he would be an unwanted guest on Peach Blossom Island, repeatedly harassing Huang Yaoshi to turn the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing over to him. Mei Chaofeng and Chen Xuanfeng Not fully understanding the complex taoist philosophies of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing, Mei Chaofeng and Chen Xuanfeng were only able to learn one aspect of the book, the deadly and cruel Jiu Yin Bai Gu Zhao. Moreover, they were constantly being pursued by their enemies, which included the Quanzhen sect, their former Peach Blossom Island sect brothers, and heroes such as the Jiang Nan Qi Guai. It was in Mongolia that Chen Xuanfeng was killed by the six-year old Guo Jing, the newly recruited student of the Jiang Nan Qi Guai. A blinded Mei Chaofeng then took the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing text that Chen Xuanfeng had tattooed onto the skin of his chest by cutting off the skin. Years later, a battle between Mei Chaofeng and Guo Jing would result in Mei Chaofeng leaving this copy of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing in Guo Jing's possession. The Chaos for Jiu Yin When Guo Jing arrived on Peach Blossom Island to seek Huang Rong's hand in marriage, Zhou Botong forced Guo Jing to memorize the entire text of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. After Huang Yaoshi and Zhou Botong destroyed the remaining printed copies of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing (the original second volume still in Zhou Botong's possession plus the copy on Chen Xuanfeng's skin) during a bitter argument, the complete Jiu Yin Zhen Jing existed only in the memories of Zhou Botong and Guo Jing! Western Poison Ouyang Feng, still seeking supremacy in the martial arts world, took turns forcing Guo Jing and later Huang Rong, who had learned the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing from Guo Jing, to produce a copy for him. Guo Jing produced a false copy of the manual for Ouyang Feng, with lines missing or even rewritten. While being held captive, Huang Rong also provided false explanations of Jiu Yin to Ouyang Feng. The result was a temporary boost in Ouyang Feng's power that briefly made him the world's greatest fighter, but which ultimately cost him his sanity. A New Great emerges Over the years, Guo Jing studied and practiced the principles and skills of Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. Eventually, his studies, combined with his extensive kungfu knowledge (which included Gai Bang's mighty Xiang Long Shi Ba Zhang, Zhou Botong's Left/Right Technique, Vacant Fist, Quanzhen's inner power and qinggong, the diverse kungfu of the Jiang Nan Qi Guai, and the Peach Blossom Island martial arts), enabled him to become arguably the world's greatest fighter by the time he was in his 30s. Ancient Tomb Jiu Yin The Jiu Yin Zhen Jing techniques Wang Chongyang had left on the walls of the Ancient Tomb to counter Lin Chaoying's Jade Maiden Sword Techniques were discovered many years later by Ancient Tomb third generation disciple Xiao Longnu and fourth generation disciple Yang Guo. Yang Guo would later combine these parts of Jiu Yin with the small portion of West Poison Ouyang Feng's Toad Stance, Reverse Jiu Yin and Dog Beating Stick counter techniques, Ancient Tomb's Jade Maiden Sword Techniques, Quanzhen's sword and palm arts, Beggar Sect's Dog Beating Stick from North Beggar Hong Qigong, East Heretic Huang Yaoshi's Peach Blossom Skills, and Sword Demon Dugu Qiubai's Heavy Iron Sword Technique and Wooden Sword Techniques to create the Melancholic Sad Palms. Heavenly Sword and Dragon Sabre Guo Jing, his wife Huang Rong, and their allies defended Xiang Yang Fortress from the Mongol invaders for many years. Ultimately, seeing that the fortress was undefendable, Guo Jing copied out manuals of all his kungfu, including Jiu Yin Zhen Jing, and placed these into an indestructible sword and saber that he had forged with the metal of his nephew Yang Guo's Heavy Iron Sword, which had once belonged to the legendary Sword Demon Dugu Qiubai and the metal of the Gentlemen and Lady Swords. The Heavenly Sword became Guo Jing's legacy to his youngest daughter Guo Xiang, who decades later founded the E'Mei Sect. A century later, it was the fourth-generation E'Mei leader, Zhou Zhiruo, who uncovered the secret of the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing and used the Jiu Yin Bai Gu Zhao to wreak havoc upon the pugilistic world of her time. She was finally stopped when a lady dressed in yellow defeated Zhou Zhiruo with her own Jiu Yin Bai Gu Zhao. This Lady Yang then left and the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing came into the possession of Zhang Wuji. Zhang Wuji then went into seclusion and the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing from that point onward is untraceable. Category:Condor Trilogy Category:Martial Arts